IOU One Galaxy
by Moon Knight Apprentice
Summary: My first Digimon fic and it's Daikari. Plz review!


My first Digimon fic! Yay! Daikari! Songfic! Enjoy!  
  
Guess what? Digimon and all associated characters...........you guessed it. I don't own them. This for entertainment   
purposes only.  
  
The song used is called 'I.O.U One Galaxy,' by The Ataris.  
  
I.O.U One Galaxy  
  
By Ryan Bodle  
  
The night sky still shined in the early hours of the morning. The clock on his bed flashed. '2.34.' He sat up and looked   
through the window. The horizon glowed amber, meaning the Sun would come up in a few hours. There was a gentle stir behind   
him.  
  
'Stars are out tonight  
and you're the brightest one shining in my sky.  
it's like every wish I ever made came true.  
the day I woke up lying next to you.'  
  
Daisuke Motomiya ran a hand over his auburn hair and turned round, seeing her there. He smiled, never being happier in his   
life. There she was, his angel. Hikari Kamiya, sleeping peacefully, and soon the sun would kiss her face, it was so fitting   
to him. One hand gingerly moved to her and brushed a stray hair from her face. She cringed a bit and murmured but nothing   
left.  
  
He remembered the night they had together. They never went as far as sex. They just sat there talking, for so long. And like   
he always wanted. Started to understand her. He never knew what she knew about him. At the time he didn't care, now he was   
feeling some anxiety. 'Don't hate me now.' He prayed. She stirred again and with her eyes closed she spoke.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Yeah," he whispered back.  
  
"Are you awake?" He smiled further and ran the back of his hand down her cheek. The leaned into it.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you get up?" He asked.  
  
"Its so early Davis go back to bed," she answered wearily.  
  
"Last night, we watched the sun go down and just talked," he told her. She smiled with closed eyes and cherished that moment.  
  
'Will you be my best friend  
if I offer you my heart?  
'cause it's already yours.  
we could hang out every night  
and watch the sun go down.  
as long as we could watch it rise again.'  
  
"Don't you want to see it come up again?" He asked. She moaned.  
  
"Can't we watch it sleeping?" She asked. He let a quiet laugh slip.  
  
"Whatever you want," he got up and opened the curtains, the night sky poured through.  
  
"Davis?" He turned to see Kari with her eyes barely open. Those brown eyes he loved looking into. She prevented him this   
time, but he always knew there would be other times and gave a warm smile to her. "Remember after the show I asked you if   
you'd take me home?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And we walked through the park?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"When we looked at the lake, why were you smiling so much?"  
  
"I didn't notice."  
  
'Gave me a valentine.  
it's these little things that stand the test of time.  
I've saved the tickets from the shows that we've been to.  
and a thousand other memories of you.'  
  
"I was looking into the reflection, the moon was so bright and then you were next to it, it looked," he searched for a word.   
"Magical." He pulled open a drawer by his bed. There was a collection of photos and pieces of paper. Some had sketches on   
them, and others writings that were spawned by her. Attempts to picture heaven, but by his opinion came nowhere near. He   
closed it again.  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya, what would you say if I told you I love you?"  
  
"I'd tell you I love you too and with that love I'd live forever with you," he answered. He stretched himself on the bed   
again.  
  
'will you be my best friend  
if I offer you my heart?  
'cause it's already yours.  
we could hang out every night  
and watch the sun go down.  
as long as we could watch it rise again.'  
  
The amber light began to rise to a noticeable level. Kari shifted and laid her head on his shoulder, her slender arm over his   
chest. 'You're my universe Hikari Kamiya,' he thought to himself as he kissed her forehead.  
  
'Gave you this i.o.u. today.  
it said good for one galaxy.  
once I build my rocket to the stars.  
we'll fly away just you and me.'  
  
The two lay in that room as the Sun rose into their window. For once Davis felt complete and didn't have to prove anyone   
anything. He was fulfilled and complete.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Well? What did ya think? It's my first romance fic in my life so please don't be too harsh. Please review, this was just a   
one off thing although I may plan a few more. Mostly depending on the response from you, the readers. 


End file.
